prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC29
is the 29th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 466th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Seeing how hardworking Mana is, Sharuru attempts to be like her. But after realizing she can't help much in her normal form, she attempts to overcome it with Lance and Raquel. Summary In the student council office, Mana and Juujou were working to prepare for Cultural Festival. Sharuru observes from afar, worried over her and attempts to help by stapeling the documents. However, in her small body she is unable to do this and sadly attempts to find another way to help out. In Joe's Antique Shop, Sharuru speaks with Dabyi and asks her to help her become a human. Before she starts, Dabyi warns them that as a human they can't transform into the Commune, or fly. She is joined by Lance and Raquel, and Dabyi explains how the process works, telling them to give it serious thought. However, this causes them all to turn into different things initially. Dabyi helps them return to normal, then suddenly they become humans. Meanwhile the girls were hanging out, and suddenly the trio walk into the room, alarming them. That evening Sharuru has finished all of the papers Mana had to handle, while Raquel helps Rikka clean. Lance attempts to help by singing a lullaby to Alice- but falls asleep himself and she tucks him in. The next day, as Mana was about to do her paperwork, Sharuru turned human again. When Juujou came to the student council office and questioned who Sharuru is, Mana just answered that she's her "assistant". Then Juujou ordered Sharuru to assist him, and she followed his orders well. Juujou was amazed by Sharuru's works and complimented her by saying that she and Mana are "like sisters". Soon after, a teacher arrived and asked Mana to deliver an important document to neighboring school. As Juujou reminded her that she had to help Volley club, Sharuru offered to replace her. Sharuru runs until spotting an old woman in need of help while climbing up a row of stairs with her heavy luggage. Seeing this, Sharuru took her luggage to lend her a hand. Then a boy drops his ball and she quickly saves him before he can be hit by the car heading towards him. She returns the boy to his mother and she worriedly thanks Sharuru for the help. But suddenly, Sharuru realizes her paper got swept up by the car and she chases after it. Meanwhile, in school, a girl got a target of Leva, and Gula, who summoned a Jikochuu. The girls were present at the time, and transformed, however Mana could not, as Sharuru was not there. The Cures then covered for Cure Heart, and soon Ace came in and performed Ace Shot to the Jikochuu, but had no effect. Ace's brooch started shining, meaning she had a little time to stay in that form. While, Mana found Sharuru worn out and together they talk. Sharuru is saddened by the news, as she must give up her human form to become a Commune, but Mana tries to convince her that even as a mascot she is useful. Suddenly, Mana transformed, and quickly arrived to the Jikochuu. Cure Heart joined, and performed Lovely Force Arrow, and in the same time, Cure Ace performed, Ace Shot, resulting to the Jikochuu to purify. In the end, the people who had been helped by Sharuru, came and asked for her, Mana, and the others told her that she was another place, and Mana said she was going to deliver this news to Sharuru. As they left, Mana told Sharuru that she is happy to have her, and reminded her of Juujou's words that they're "like sisters". Sharuru was overjoyed to hear Mana's words and started crying. Aguri then suddenly told them to prepare for a test- surprising the girls. Main Events *Sharuru, Lance, and Raquel are taught by Daybi how to turn into humans. *Aguri hints at another reason behind the training of the DokiDoki Cure team. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Gula *Leva *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Juujou Hiroshi Trivia *This is the second episode showing proof that Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance are much much younger than Dabyi. But this time it shows Dabyi is much older than them, since her human form is adult but theirs are still kids. **The mascots’ ages also correspond to the order of which their partners became Cures - Makoto being the first cure with Dabyi being the oldest mascot; Alice being the fourth and last Cure with Lance being the youngest mascot. *It is possible that if a mascot is not old enough, he/she retains his/her voice (that includes their verbal-tic) in human form, unlike most mascots whose voice changes to sound more human and who lose their verbal-tics. **This makes it the second time such a phenomenon occurs, the first time being with Candy in SmPC47. *This episode was omitted from the dub. *For an unknown reason, this episode did not show a preview for Episode 30. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes